


Tough love

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Degradation, F/M, Light BDSM, No beta we die like lilith, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: A scene of light bdsm between a sub Levi and a Dom MC.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Tough love

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote a submissive Levi fic and thought it was high time I do.  
> Enjoy 💕

"Have I told you how pretty you look?", you reached under his chin with your index finger, lifting his head.  
"S-stop that, it's embarrassing...", he looked at the floor.  
Shifting your legs, you let out a small chuckle before grabbing a fistful of his hair. You forced him to look into your eyes as you licked your lips.  
"Is that how you talk to your mistress?", you raised your free hand, making him flinch, "I remember asking you a question."  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I... Yes, ma'am. Yes, you did.", the demon replied in a hurry.  
"Good.", you let go of his hair and brought the raised hand onto your thigh, "That's more like it."  
You spread your legs slowly and motioned for him to come closer. He crawled towards you, not daring to look into your eyes.  
"Make up for being a brat. Think about why you shouldn't talk back to me.", you lifted your skirt to reveal you weren't wearing anything underneath.  
"Yes, ma'am.", his voice was shaky but he knew better than to not reply.  
"Good boy, now get to work."  
The liliac-headed demon gulped before bringing his face closer to your wet folds and letting his tongue explore, making sure to lick you up in the way you liked it. His hands grabbed your thighs softly while his pace sped up. Soon enough, you hand your hands tangled into his messy purple hair, leaving him no room to back away. He was going to stay there and be useful until you've had enough. Unfortunately for him, you were greedy and it wasn't his pleasure that mattered. Right now, he was there to serve you and he was doing such a good job.  
"You look so good like this", you panted, "On your knees, worshipping me... It's what you were meant to do. Lucky you, it's all you're good for."  
You could hear him moan after your remark and his grasp on your thighs became a little firmer.  
"Oh, you liked that?", you let out a soft giggle, "Of course you do. You're a filthy little excuse of a demon who gets hard from being degraded."  
You could feel him moan around your clit and he was doing his best to keep sucking.  
"What would your crew think if he saw you now?", you pulled his hair to make him face you.  
A mixture of juices and saliva dripped down his chin and he looked visibly upset that you pulled him away from your pussy.  
"How pathetic... Look at you... Is that how the admiral of hell's navy should look? A mindless fucktoy?"  
You let go of his hair and he immediately resumed pleasing you as if that was his life source. The purpose of his life was to make you cum.  
One of Leviathan's hands left your thigh and found its way at your entrance. Eventually, two fingers started pumping in and out of you and at this point, you couldn't hold it anymore.  
You let your head fall back and focused on how he made you feel. It didn't take long from you to come undone, squeezing his head between your thighs, probably making it hard for you to breathe.  
When you regained your resolve, you pulled him away again.  
"Satisfactory.", you stated.  
It was, in fact, so good it made you dizzy, but he didn't have to know that.  
"Now, come here.", you patted the spot next to you in bed, "I might forgive you of you behave."  
Just as he was told, Leviathan climbed into your bed then turned to face you. Wide eyed, breathing heavily, with red cheeks and a heartbeat so fast you could literally see it pump in his chest.  
"Lay down, toy, I don't have all day."  
"Y-yes, ma'am.", he complied.  
You climbed on top of him and brushed your fingertips along his ribs. He was already naked, of course. You liked it that way. It made him feel exposed and anxious, which made him even harder. You never took all of your clothes off, not even during sex. It offered you a feeling of power. He couldn't touch your skin the way he wanted even if you allowed it. He couldn't see you as vulnerable and exposed as you see him.  
You positioned his member to your entrance and looked into his eyes as you were sliding down.  
"If you make one move, you're going to regret it, hear me?"  
He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
You rolled your hips at an agonizingly slow pace, loving the way he bit his lip and grasped the sheets in an attempt to stop himself from thrusting recklessly into you.  
"What is it, baby? Is it hard?"  
"Yes!"  
You laughed and stopped in your tracks.  
"Good. It should be."  
"Ah~ Ma'am...Why did you stop?"  
"If I were to let you move freely, what would you do?"  
His cock twitched inside of you.  
"I...I would...I..."  
"If you can't tell me it means you don't want it that bad...", you began to stand up and let his member slide out of you.  
Instinctively, Leviathan gripped your hips to make you stay put. When he realized what he'd just done, his eyes widened.  
"What the fuck did you just do?"  
"I'm sorry, ma'am!"  
You slapped his cheek, but in response he only moaned and you felt a twitch inside you once again.  
"You filthy little... You like this, don't you? It's supposed to be punishment, but you're a masochistic little slut, aren't you?"  
You started moving your hips again, this time, however, as fast as you could.  
"W-wait, I... sensitive..."  
"Oh, you're sensitive? That's too bad."  
His nails dug into your skin and his eyes were tightly shut.  
"If you cum in me I'll make you eat it, you hear me?"  
"Yes, m-ma'am."  
You slapped his cheek again and then gripped his face to turn it around and make him face you.  
"Who do you belong to?", you asked.  
"To you! I'm yours!"  
You rewarded him with rolling your hips just the way he liked it.  
"What are you?", you added.  
"I'm your little toy."  
Your hand moved to his neck and started squeezing progressively harder. He bit him lip and let out one of his signature pathetic moans.  
"Why do you exist?"  
"To...serve...you...", he breathed out with your hand still around his throat.  
You removed your hand as a reward. Instead, moving it to his bottom lip, dragging down, to make him open his mouth. You laughed.  
"I'd spit into your mouth, but you're not even worthy of that."  
"No, ma'am, please. Please spit into my mouth! I'll be grateful!"  
"You want it that badly?"  
His cock replied before him, getting harder and throbbing just after your question.  
"Yes, please. I'm begging you, ma'am, spit in my mouth."  
Leviathan stuck his tongue out, looking into your eyes, pleading to taste your saliva. It was embarrassing, really. The third most powerful demon in Devildom at your mercy, begging you to degrade him.  
You obliged and spat in his cute little mouth, loving the way the corner of his mouth curled upwards the moment he got to taste it.  
"Tha-ahh~...you, ma'am."  
Before you could even question it, you felt his warm seed spill inside of you. You grabbed his hair and pulled it roughly.  
"You worthless fucktoy. You...you fucking waste of space. Did I tell you that you could cum!?"  
"No, ma'am. I'm sorry, ma'am!"  
"What did I tell you!?"  
"That if I cum inside you, you'll make me eat it...", after saying the last bit his lips curled into a smirk.  
"You little... You did it on purpose, didn't you?"  
He looked shocked that you figured it out as if you read his mind or something of the sort.  
"Alright, then, you hungry little slut. Clean me up."

**Author's Note:**

> If you got so far, I'd like to hear your opinion and as always you can find me on tumblr @onemistresstorulethemall


End file.
